Once Forgotten, Now Remembered and Torn
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: This is for a challenge I received. When a series of events leads Seras Victoria to her hometown for a mission, she'll come to terms as her past and her present collide. I'm either going to make it AlucardXSeras or LightXSeras. I dunno which though
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of a challenge I received.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Death Note and I never will.

Chapter 1

Seras Victoria had just gotten back from a mission of killing ghouls that she and her master had. She walked through the dark corridors of one of the lower levels to get to her room. Once she walks in her room, she takes a hot shower before she changes into a pajama. She then takes a book off her bookshelf before grabbing her I Pod and going into her coffin/bed. She gets under the covers and starts reading a new chapter of her book as she listens to her I Pod that she has put with shuffled songs. She listens to it while she reads the book. She hardly notices the songs that come on next because she is so engrossed in the book that she is reading.

She keeps listening while being engrossed in the book for a while until a nostalgic song starts playing. As soon as that specific nostalgic song starts playing, all memories that she thought she had forgotten come rushing back to her in a massive flood of memories that goes into her mind. As she is finishing the chapter she was reading in her book and the song keeps playing, she realizes things she finally remembers, like the reason why she chose to live that night in Cheddar. The reason, was not a thing at all, but rather a person who Seras still holds a lit candle for in her heart, whom shares an important piece of her heart with her master, Alucard. When she finishes the chapter that she was on, she pauses her I Pod and puts it and the book she was reading away after she places her bookmark in her place in the book. After things were put away, she cuddles up beneath the sheets and before she goes to sleep, she murmurs the name of the person, who has become her reason for living, in a soft whisper, "Light."

Authors Note: I know it's short but this is the first of several chapters in the story I have been challenged to write so please go easy on me. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these animes and I never will.

Chapter 2

The next night, Seras wakes up after a refreshing day's sleep when she dreamt of the man who shares an important piece of her heart with her master. After stretching a little bit, she gets dressed in her Hellsing uniform. She gets dressed in her uniform even though she hates it because in her mind it is way to revealing for her tastes, but she wears it because she is forced to and she has to. She starts thinking and musing over things.

A knock at the door brings Seras out of her musings. She calls out, "Come in." An old butler, known as Walter C. Dornez, the Hellsing family retainer walks into her room with what she has to call "dinner," which is a blood pack in a bucket of ice. He sets her "dinner" on the table in her room. She thanks the butler for bringing it and he responds, "You're welcome Lady Seras. Your master wants me to remind you to be sure to drink all of your dinner and once you are finished, you are to report to Sir Integra Hellsing's office to meet your master there for a mission." She nods before the butler leaves her room. Once the door has been closed, she whispers to herself, "Please give me strength, Light," before she holds her nose and drinks every last drop of blood in the pack reluctantly. After she throws the empty bag that once held blood away, she heads to Sir Integra's office.

Once at the door of the office, she knocks on the door. She hears a strong female voice say, "Come in." She walks in the office after Walter opens the door for her. She then thanks him then looks to Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing and says, "You wanted to see me, Sir Integra?" Sir Integra nods and waits for the other vampire to come in. When the other vampire, Alucard, steps through the wall from a shadowy vortex, he says, "Did you want to see me, Master?" Integra nods and says, "I need to speak with the both of you. Both vampires look at their boss and wait for her to continue. The head of the Hellsing Organization takes a drag from her cigar before saying, "It appears as if all of Millennium have fled Europe and escaped to an Asian country called Japan, in order to regroup and plan out their next actions. I command you two to go with Pip Bernadotte and the Wild Geese mercenaries there and as soon as you get there both of your orders are search and destroy at all costs. Pip and his Wild Geese already know about the mission so they are in their rooms packing as we speak." Both vampires nod in understanding. The Hellsing leader then asks, "To any of both of you two's knowledge does Captain Bernadotte or any of his men happen to be fluent in Japanese?" Alucard shakes his head before tilting it in confusion. Seras answers, "Neither Captain Bernadotte or any of his men are fluent in Japanese. However, since I was born and raised in Japan, I happen to be perfectly fluent in Japanese." The eyes of her master, the head of the Hellsing organization, and the retainer of the Hellsing family look upon the young draculina in disbelief. An awkward silence comes before Integra clears her throat and says, "That's good because you will be the translator of the group in addition to fighting alongside your master and the Wild Geese mercenaries, led by Captain Bernadotte. Seras nods in understanding and asks, "Sir Integra, where exactly are we going to be going in Japan?" Integra says, "Excellent question Agent Victoria. The city you all will be going to is a city called Kantou." Once she hears this, her eyes light up. Her master notices this immediately and says, "Let me guess, that city is where you grew up. Isn't that right, Police Girl?" The young fledgling rolls her eyes and says, "How many times do I have to tell you, Master? My name is not Police Girl, It is Seras Victoria." Alucard rolls his eyes and says, "Until you learn to behave like a proper vampire, I will call you Police Girl." At this, his fledgling pouts before both of them are dismissed to their rooms to pack since their flight is tomorrow night. Alucard and Seras go to their separate rooms to pack and once they are finished packing both of them go to sleep in their coffins.

Author's Note: This is the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes and I never will.

Chapter 3

The next night, Walter drives Alucard and Seras to the airport while Captain Pip Bernadotte drives himself and the Wild Geese mercenaries to the airport.

Once they are at the airport, the two vampires, Pip, and the Wild Geese check their luggage in before they go through security before they head to their gate. After a surprisingly smooth luggage check in and security check, the group heads to their flight's gate. As they walk there, Seras can't help but think of all the things she's going to see and do when she gets back to her birthplace.

A while later, they reach the gate and sit down in the waiting area of the gate as they wait for the plane for their flight to come. The young draculina is very excited as she is seated down.

A couple of hours later, the plane arrives at the gate for the flight and their flight is called. As soon as it is their turn to board the plane, they take their carry on bags and board the plane before they find their seats. After they find their seats, they put their carry-on bags away before they sit down and put on their seat belts. As luck would have it, Seras finds she is sitting next to her master, Alucard in first class while Pip and the Wild Geese are in economy seats. The plane soon takes off

When the plane takes off, the first thing Seras does is to write a special letter to mail when she gets to the airport. After she finishes writing the letter and addressing it to someone special that she knows lives there, she starts reading some of the books she brought with her to read. Throughout the plane flight, Pip and the Wild Geese sleep while her master reads a guidebook on the city they will be arriving in when the plane lands in Japan.

` Hours later, the plane lands. Seras flicks the Wild Geese awake with a rubber band. When they ask her why she woke them up she says, "We're here." She, her master, and the Wild Geese unbuckle their seat belts before they get off the plane with their carry-on bags. Seras secretly mails the letter when the other members of the group are distracted and looking the other way. They soon get to the baggage claim and pick up the rest of their luggage before a huge limo takes them and their stuff to the hotel that they will be staying at.

After everyone in the group checks in the hotel, they go to their rooms. Luckily or unluckily for Seras, she finds she is sharing a suite with Alucard while Pip and the Wild Geese have to share a regular room across the way. The two vampires unpack their stuff and get settled in inside their suite while the Wild Geese and Pip unpack their stuff and get settled in their regular room. She is the last of the group to fall asleep after she changes into one of her pajamas.

Author's Note: This was the third chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these animes and I never will.

Chapter 4

The next night Seras is the first to wake up so she uses that opportunity to take a shower and get dressed in her preferred clothes, her civilian clothes, without having her master watching her.

An hour later, Alucard and the Wild Geese, led by Pip Bernadotte, wake up and see Seras Victoria, the only female in their group, already dressed in a blue collared polo, jeans and sneakers. Her master hands her a blood pack and she quickly and reluctantly drinks it until the plastic bag is empty. After that, she waits for her master and the Wild Geese to get ready since she is all ready to go.

Soon all the guys are ready and the group of all guys and one woman starts exploring the city. When the group stops by a café to rest their legs and think, Seras's phone rings and she tells them she has to take this call. When she answers the phone she talks to the person on the other line in perfect and fluent Japanese, which comes as a huge surprise to the Wild Geese, and perplexes her master, Alucard.

When Seras finishes the call three hours later, she apologizes for having to answer it. Pip speaks up and says, "For three hours you were on your cell phone speaking in a language neither of us men understood." She says, "Really? I was just simply speaking in my native language since I was born and raised in this city in Japan." This impresses her master.

After a weird silence, the group starts going back to the hotel. Once they get inside their hotel rooms, the group chills out and relaxes until they get tired. The Wild Geese and Pip fall asleep in their room within an hour of getting back to their room. Then Alucard falls asleep in the room he and his voluptuous and beautiful fledgling share.

Once Alucard has fallen asleep, Seras secretly gets out her necklace that she has had since she was a toddler and kisses it for good luck since it is so special to her. Then she falls asleep.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Like I said before I own none of these animes and I never will.

Chapter 5

The next night, everyone in the group woke up and got ready in their rooms, One of the vampires, Seras, gets dressed in another outfit of her civilian clothes. Alucard takes out 2 blood packs from the fridge and hands one of them to his fledgling. She reluctantly drinks it all as he drinks his.

When everyone is ready, they all leave the hotel and look for any clues as to where Millennium could be hiding. They split up into two groups when they get to a fork in the road. The first group is Seras and Alucard and the second group is Pip and the Wild Geese. While the first group goes one way, the second group goes the other way.

Pip and his band of mercenaries, the Wild Geese, head to the well off part of the city and start exploring and looking for clues. For hours they look and don't find any clues or leads and go back to the fork in the road and see the first group waiting for them already. The first group then heads to the well off part of the city while Pip and the Wild Geese check the shady part of the city.

While Alucard and Seras check in the other part of the city, Seras's mind takes a walk through memory lane while she walks with her master. In the middle of the search, Alucard says to her, "Police Girl, ever since we have arrived at this city, I have noticed that you have changed and this worries me as your master. Is there something wrong Police Girl?" She then says, "You should not worry about it, Master. It is just that all my memories from when I grew up in this city as a human have come back to me and made me a tad nostalgic because I haven't been here in years." He looks at her and the young draculina smiles at her master as they get nearer and nearer to Seras's childhood home the more they walk. When they get to her childhood home, she recognizes it and asks her master, "May I go in, Master?" He sees the house hasn't been lived in for years and says, "Very well, Police Girl, you may go in. However as soon as you come out I will be waiting for you so we can resume our search. Is that understood?" His fledgling nods and walks inside the house after getting passed the gate.

Seras explores her house while her master waits and sees all of her and her family's belongings are still intact in the house in their usual places. She realizes that she is the last known member of her family left so she chants a spell that she secretly learned behind her master's back and that he doesn't know of and teleports her and her family's belongings to the inside of her luggage and her bags. She is about to walk out the front door of the house after she finishes that when she hears a creak under her feet. She stops then bends down and removes the floorboards and creaked under her feet and finds a package of documents and takes them with her in her jacket as she exits her old house, leaving it barren and empty so any thieves who would want to break in and steal the stuff of her and her family will see an empty house inside and out. She then walks out of the gate and meets up with her master who is waiting for her. They then resume the search.

When Alucard and Seras meet up with the other group hours later, the group goes back to the hotel to review what leads and clues they have found. Pip and the Wild Geese go in Seras and Alucard's room and both groups share what they have found for an hour that night. After the end of that hour, the Wild Geese and Pip go back to their room across the way from the vampires' room. They immediately fall asleep. Back in Seras and Alucard's room, Alucard goes to sleep first. Seras sees that and takes out the packet of documents and opens them then reads them. A while later she finishes reading them and puts them away in a hidden place where no one but herself can find them and she goes to sleep after the package is put away.

Author's Note: This was the fifth chapter and I'm sorry if some of my chapters have been and will be shorter than you expect. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of these animes and I never will.

Chapter 6

The next night, after everyone wakes up and gets ready and after both vampires have finished their blood pack dinner, the group sets off to follow all the leads they have collected as a group. While the group heads to follow the leads, Seras goes with them while she texts someone unknown to the males in the group back and forth. And since none of the guys understand Japanese, they won't be able to figure out the conversation of text messages that is going on.

Hours later they find their leads take them to the same place, a nightclub in the downtown part of the city called Nightly Heat. Pip looks at it and says in a heavily French accent, "Well this is the place Millennium will be meeting at tomorrow night to get new recruits, and to have a meeting regarding their future plans." Alucard says, "So what are we gonna do now that we know this?" Seras gets an idea and pipes up and says to the group of males, "We go to this nightclub tomorrow night disguised as young people wanting to have a good time in order to go in undercover and blend in." All of the men look at her surprised at the genius idea the sole woman in their group came up with and the brilliant strategy she is implying to work to destroy Millennium indirectly from the inside. Even Alucard was giving his fledgling a surprised look after hearing this plan of hers. Once she tells them of her plan, Alucard, Pip, and the Wild Geese automatically agree to it after hearing it. She then says, "So is everyone good for tomorrow night?" The males all nod, which earns a smile from Seras.

The group then walks back to the hotel and the males discuss with her the plan's details for tomorrow night. Any of the males' questions are answered and explained by Seras Victoria.

When the group reaches the hotel, Alucard and Seras go into the hotel suite that they share while Pip and the Wild Geese go to their small room across the way from the vampires' suite.

Alucard then gets bored so he decides to find out more about Millennium and leaves Seras alone in their room, while he goes to find more information. Once he is gone and she sees he has left her alone, she gets the package of documents she found from its hiding place and opens it then reads them. Once she is finished reading them, she makes a few important phone calls on her cell phone so the numbers cannot be tracked.

Once she finishes the last of the important calls, her master returns to their suite and falls asleep after entering the suite. After he falls asleep, she hides the package of documents in a place where no one but her can find them before she goes to sleep.

Elsewhere on another part of the city, Soichiro Yagami reactivates his son's arranged marriage to Seras Victoria. After he has done that, he walks up the stairs and knocks on his son's door. His son says, "Come in dad," before he walks in. His son Light says, "Hey dad, what's up?" Soichiro then answers, "Light your arranged marriage with Seras Victoria has just been reactivated after I have received information that not only did she survive the massacre in Cheddar Village, but she is in this very city right now as we speak and she is safe and alive." He then leaves the room of his son. After his dad has left his room, Light Yagami finishes his homework quickly and excitedly before he goes to sleep speechless with thoughts running wild in his genius head.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short and it's the sixth chapter but there are more to chapters to come so tell me what you think.


End file.
